Hyuuga
by boagarota
Summary: Após sua luta com Neji no Exame Chuunin, Hyuuga Hinata acorda no hospital para uma realidade nada agradável. Seu destino como uma Hyuuga tinha que mudar, de um jeito ou de outro. One-shot, gen.


**HYUUGA**

"_Mãe?" A palavra foi pronunciada com doçura e um bocado de preguiça. A mão que lhe acariciava os cabelos parou por um instante, como se surpresa que ainda estivesse acordada, e depois voltou ao repetitivo gesto de carinho._

"_Hai(1), Hinata-chan(2)?", veio a resposta segundos depois. Esta também tinha doçura na voz, mas nada de preguiça. Ao contrário, parecia estar recheada de um divertimento que ela era incapaz de entender._

_Ainda de olhos fechados, a cabeça apoiada nos seios da mãe, a garota deslizou uma mão sobre a barriga da mulher. "Meu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha vai gostar de mim?"_

_Um beijo foi plantado em seus cabelos. "E porque não gostariam?" A voz de sua mãe continuava divertida._

"_Chichi-ue(3) não gosta de mim." Ela respondeu, um tom tristonho na voz._

_Hinata ouviu – ou melhor, sentiu – sua mãe respirar fundo. Tendo apenas quatro anos, não conseguia entender o motivo. ou talvez simplesmente não achasse que a mãe tinha algum motivo especial para a longa respiração._

"_Seu pai te ama, Hinata. Ele apenas anda muito preocupado." Foi a resposta que veio, agora sem divertimento na voz._

"_Ele não sorri mais quando me vê..." A menina murmurou, erguendo a cabeça do corpo da mãe para fitá-la. Encarou os olhos pálidos da mulher, iguais aos seus, com angústia. "Ele não gosta de me ver."_

_Sua mãe tentou manter uma expressão neutra, mas alguma tristeza permeou seus olhos. "Dê tempo ao seu pai, Hinata-chan. Tenho certeza de que ele vai perceber o erro."_

_Hinata assentiu para a mãe, mas sua expressão ainda era de tristeza quando voltou a dormir._

-x-

Dor. Muita dor. Ela acordou por um breve momento por conta do incômodo. Seus olhos abriram, mas, ao contrário do que seria de se esperar de uma usuária de Byakugan(4), ela nada enxergava. Tudo que conseguia era sentir. Sentir dor.

Seus ouvidos finalmente captaram o barulhinho ritmado de um monitor de batimentos cardíacos. Suspirou. Nunca estivera num hospital; pelo menos, não como paciente. Mas viera visitar a mãe ali mais de uma vez, e sabia identificar aquele ruído. Um ruído que jamais associaria a algo bom.

Sua visão continuava branca e borrada. Supôs, pela situação em que se encontrava, que era ela a paciente daquela vez. Não sentia seu próprio corpo. Como poderia sentir dor se não sentia seu próprio corpo? Então lembrou-se do sonho que tivera.

Por um momento, pegou-se desejando que sua mãe viesse visitá-la. A presença dela com certeza acabaria com a dor. Seu pai? Sabia que este dificilmente apareceria. Ele a havia ignorado desde que começara seu treinamento. A dor aumentou.

Voltou a dormir, embora um sono nada energizante. Sem perceber que não mais tinha quatro anos. Que não mais tinha sua mãe.

-x-

"_Faça-o!"_

_A ordem era direta e não havia possibilidade de erros de interpretação. A garotinha, então com sete anos, ergueu seus olhos em direção à pessoa que lhe havia ordenado aquilo._

"_E-Eu... não quero..." murmurou, amedrontada, baixando os olhos em seguida._

_Seus dedos começaram aquela conhecida disposição de circular um ao outro, adotada sempre que ela se sentia nervosa. Seu coração batia conturbadamente contra suas costelas, quase lhe causando dor._

"_Não quer? Não QUER? E _desde quando_ eu perguntei se você queria fazer isto?", a voz do homem reverberou pelo jardim._

_Tanto ela quanto a outra garota se entreolharam, amedrontadas. Ao longe, os pais da menina observavam tudo com pavor. O líder da família, seu pai, estava completamente furioso. Fora de controle. Hinata não podia lembrar a última vez que o vira assim. Talvez por nunca tê-lo visto assim. E, que sorte a dela, tinha justo que ser _ela_ a razão de tudo aquilo!_

"_Hinata, se você não ativar o selo, quem vai ativá-lo sou eu."_

_Dobrando-se de medo, a garotinha fechou os olhos. Porque tinha que dizer que a prima podia levar sua boneca para o quarto? Aquela era a boneca que seu pai trouxera de uma viagem. A boneca que deveria ser de Hanabi, mas que fora sua por insistência de sua mãe. O último presente de sua mãe. E agora ele estava furioso que ela tivesse dado a boneca de presente à prima. Seu corpo inteiro tremia._

"_E-Eu... N-Não quero...", repetiu._

_No instante seguinte, a mão do homem a erguia do chão pelos robes. Seu rosto teve que enfrentar o furioso rosto dele. Hinata perguntava-se freqüentemente aonde seu querido chichi-ue havia ido parar depois que começara a treinar. Agora, a única coisa que se passava em sua mente era perguntar-se aonde os resquícios de um pai amoroso haviam sido enterrados desde que sua mãe morrera._

_Aquele homem não era mais seu pai. Aquele homem era um monstro._

"_Escute aqui, Hinata...", ele começou, a voz um mero sussurro, pronunciada para que apenas ela ouvisse. "Eu estou desapontado com você. Você é uma covarde. Pior que isto, uma fraca. Você me envergonha."_

_Aquelas palavras machucaram-na bastante da primeira vez que as ouvira. Ainda doíam agora. Mesmo depois de ouvi-las um milhão de vezes, cada vez que ele as pronunciava, ela sentia seu coração quebrar. Cada vez que seu pai lhe olhava com desapontamento, sua respiração faltava. Cada vez que sua irmã a fitava com desprezo, um peso era colocado sobre seus ombros. Cada vez que seu primo a observava com ódio, sua alma era reduzida a pedaços._

_Porque era tão inútil?_

_Porque era tão fraca?_

_Porque não morria de uma vez?_

"_Não olhe para ela. Não sinta pena dela. Não pense em nada. Apenas ative o selo. Se você não ativá-lo direito, terá que repetir a ativação até que eu me satisfaça. Se eu não me satisfizer..."_

_A frase ficou pendente no ar, e Hinata se obrigou a conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. Seu pai a olhava bem nos olhos, e ele jamais toleraria mais uma demonstração de fraqueza vinda dela. Não da vergonha da família. Não da _suposta_ herdeira da família. Ele a colocou no chão, virada para a prima. Esta ainda segurava a boneca nos braços._

_Hinata evitou os olhos da outra garota. Sabia que jamais seria capaz de ativar o selo se estivesse fitando-a. Ouviu um "Por favor, não!" sussurrado de sua prima que a fez se encolher. Seu corpo tremia violentamente agora._

_Seu pai postou-se ao seu lado, mas nada falou. O corpo alto e forte de Hyuuga Hiashi não se movia. Ele parecia à espera que ela tomasse uma atitude. Hinata perguntou-se quanto tempo a paciência dele duraria._

_Sua prima encolheu-se no chão, onde se mantinha ajoelhada. Hinata podia observar seus movimentos com o canto do olho. Sabia que a prima a fitava. Controlou a vontade de chorar, de sair correndo, de cair no chão e se entregar. Engoliu qualquer sentimento que tentava alcançar sua boca e seus olhos. Respirou fundo. Mesmo assim, quando suas mãos se posicionaram para ativar o selo e sua prima começava a tremer de medo no chão, ela era incapaz de não sentir medo também._

_A culpa era sua. Mas quem ia pagar era sua prima._

_A palavra saiu de sua boca. Trêmula, quase inaudível, num tom rouco de quem sente dificuldade em articular as sílabas. Não se passou mais que um segundo para que sua prima, da mesma idade que ela, começasse a se contorcer no chão, gritando de dor._

"_Pare! P-Por f-f-favor, p-pare!" Ela gritava._

_Entretanto, Hinata não mais poderia ser alcançada por meios racionais. Seu próprio corpo tremia e se contorcia. Seu rosto era uma máscara de dor. Era quase como se ela estivesse sofrendo os efeitos de um selo que jamais tivera em sua testa._

_Sua respiração era curta e irregular. Sua visão há muito deixara de ser nítida. Seu corpo gradualmente cedia aos tremores e tornava-se entorpecido. Tudo que ela sentia era dor. Dor e um formigamento que a consumia._

_Então, sua consciência desistiu de lutar e ela caiu ao chão._

-x-

Ela abriu os olhos, fitando o teto do quarto. Sua visão continuava borrada, mas agora conseguia distinguir alguns contornos e cores. O incômodo barulho do monitor cardíaco continuava acompanhando-a. Agora havia outro barulho, um de ar se mexendo, que acompanhava suas respirações. Tentando enxergar a si mesma, percebeu que estava com um respirado acoplado à boca e ao nariz.

Seus olhos estavam vazios de vida ou emoção. Dentro dela, apenas o nada reinava. Não conseguia pensar. Não conseguia sentir. Não conseguia sequer mexer os lábios.

Tossiu uma vez. Então duas. Seu corpo inteiro reagiu ao incômodo. Uma dor lancinante se apoderou dela. Uma dor que ela não tinha como evitar. Lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos, que até então coçavam. Sua garganta estava seca.

A primeira sensação que teve foi sede.

Então, todas as memórias voltaram como um carro de montanha-russa, em voltas rápidas e perigosas. O Chuunin Shiken(5). As preliminares. Seu nome e o de Neji-nii-san(6) aparecendo num quadro eletrônico. Dois Byakugan ativos. Jyuuken(7). Tenketsus(8) sendo fechados. Órgãos sendo atingidos. Uma força sobrenatural dominando-a, tornando-a mais forte.

A derrota.

Suspirando – e mesmo este pequeno ato fazia seu corpo doer -, Hinata fechou os olhos. Era uma completa fracassada. Mesmo com Naruto apoiando-a, fora incapaz de vencer seu primo. E por quê?

Porque era fraca. Inútil. Um fracasso.

Conseguia entender porque seu pai tinha vergonha dela. Ela era supostamente a herdeira do clã! Deveria inspirar medo e respeito! Deveria ser forte! Como lideraria seu clã se era incapaz de ganhar uma batalha sequer?

As palavras de Neji doíam. Entretanto, eram muito verdadeiras. Hinata sabia que era fraca. Que não tinha capacidade para ser a líder do clã. Até Hanabi, cinco anos mais nova que ela, venceria-a a qualquer instante numa luta.

Não era por isso que seu pai abandonara seu treinamento para se dedicar ao da irmã mais nova?

Hinata sabia que era uma vergonha. Não só para seu pai, ou seu clã, mas para si mesma. Verdade que melhorara bastante sob a tutela de Kurenai-sensei(9) e, com a ajuda de Shino e Kiba, tornara-se uma boa rastreadora. Mas não era o suficiente. Neji provara aquilo na luta.

"Hyuuga-san(10)?" Uma voz a chamou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

Virando-se, Hinata encarou o rosto sorridente de uma ninja médica.

"É bom ver que está de volta à consciência, Hyuuga-san." A mulher comentou, anotando algo em uma prancheta após conferir seus sinais vitais nos monitores. Hinata pegou-se desejando que ela desligasse aquele _bip bip_ irritante. "Você chegou aqui quase morta, sabia? Esses testes para chuunin(11) de hoje em dia..." A mulher resmungou, meneando a cabeça em desapontamento.

Hinata apenas a fitou. Não sentia a mínima simpatia pela mulher. Aliás, não sentia nada. Apenas cansaço. Grande e poderoso cansaço. E dor. Forte e lancinante dor.

"Você chegou a ter uma parada cardiorrespiratória algumas horas depois de ser internada." A médica continuou falando, aparentemente sem se importar que a paciente não respondesse a nenhum de seus comentários. "Levamos o maior susto! Já tínhamos estabilizado todos os seus sinais e, de repente, você começa a despencar. Pensamos que íamos perdê-la, mas depois conseguimos re-estabilizar seus sinais vitais."

_Talvez vocês devessem ter me deixado morrer_, ela pensou. Seria bem menos doloroso do que viver e encarar a realidade de sua vida sem propósito, raciocinou. Com certeza, bem menos doloroso do que encarar o desapontamento, raiva e desprezo de seus familiares, ou a pena e piedade dos poucos amigos que tinha.

"Você recebeu algumas visitas." A médica sorriu mais uma vez, apontando algo à sua direita. Virando a cabeça, Hinata viu dois vasos de flores sobre um criado mudo. Um era de lilases, outro de margaridas. "O primeiro foi de uma garota loira. O outro de uma de cabelo rosa e um loiro."

Seu coração falhou uma batida ao ouvir aquilo. De repente, o mundo não era mais tão amargo.

"Eles aparecem todos os dias pra ver você e outros pacientes do Exame Chuunin."

OK, o mundo estava amargo novamente.

"Agora me diga, está sentindo alguma coisa, Hyuuga-san?" A médica perguntou. Hinata negou com a cabeça, embora a dor não houvesse passado. Ela merecia a dor. Ela não merecia que alguém a amenizasse por ela. "Tem certeza? Sua respiração ainda parece difícil..."

Fechando os olhos, Hinata respirou fundo. Imediatamente a sensação de mil agulhas penetrando em seus pulmões a fez tossir profundamente. A médica ajustou a cabeceira da cama, colocando-a numa posição semi-sentada que facilitou a inspiração de ar.

"Melhor?" A mulher perguntou, ao que ela assentiu. O movimento com a cabeça a deixou nauseada. "Hum, pelo visto você ainda vai precisar de alguma ajuda, não é mesmo?" A médica sorriu-lhe enquanto anotava algo na prancheta. "Estou passando alguns analgésicos, mesmo que você negue sentir dor. Deve ajudar a respirar melhor, além de facilitar os movimentos do corpo. Pode dar um pouco de sono, então não estranhe se começar a dormir muito, tudo bem? Vai ajudar à sua recuperação."

Terminando de anotar o que quer que fosse, a mulher devolveu a prancheta ao local dela, afixada na beira de sua cama. "Agora que voltou à consciência, que tal começar com uma dieta líquida? Mantivemos você no soro até agora. Gosta de sopa?"

A animação da médica conseguiu fazer Hinata irritar-se. Só para apressar a saída da mulher, a garota assentiu com a cabeça. A mulher conversou mais alguma coisa sobre necessidades fisiológicas, banho e caminhadas, mas Hinata apenas assentiu sem realmente prestar atenção. Nada daquilo lhe importava.

Suspirou aliviada quando a loira saiu. Seu humor não estava bom para conversar com pessoas alegres. A imagem de Naruto lhe veio à mente, e ela pensou que, por ele, poderia abrir uma excessão, mas então o desânimo a capturou novamente. As informações que a mulher lhe passara sobre sua estada no hospital apenas a fizeram desanimar mais.

Ninguém. Ninguém da sua família viera visitá-la. Podia até imaginar a cara de desgosto de seu pai ao receber a visita de um ninja médico informando que sua filha estava no hospital. _Apenas me avise quando ela for liberada para que mande alguém buscá-la_, ele diria. Por que se dar ao trabalho de visitar a filha fracassada? Com Hanabi saudável e tornando-se cada dia mais poderosa, Hinata dificilmente fazia falta.

Sentiu dor em seu peito, mas esta não tinha origens físicas. Será que ninguém se importava com ela? Sua vida não significava nada para ninguém? _Ninguém_?

Lágrimas queriam fugir através de seus olhos. De alguma forma, sua raiva era tão grande que conseguiu contê-las. Por que chorar por pessoas que não chorariam por ela? Não. Não deveria fazer isso.

Hinata concluiu, talvez pela milésima vez, que só tinha duas opções. A primeira era se matar. Simples, limpo, rápido. Fechar um tenketsu vital não era problema para ela. Estaria morta em meros segundos. A dor pararia, o sofrimento chegaria ao fim. Estaria novamente próxima à única pessoa que lhe deu valor: sua mãe.

Certamente era uma escolha tentadora.

A outra opção era se tornar dura. Forte. Corajosa. Exigiria muito tempo de treino, muito tempo de auto-análise e muito tempo de dor. Era a opção longa, dolorosa, difícil. Provavelmente envolveria muito sangue e feridas. Talvez algumas mortes. Talvez coisas que ela nem mesmo queria contemplar.

Nada tentador.

Então por que, por Kami-sama(12), ela não aceitava a própria morte? Porque não se recolhia à sua famosa covardia e terminava aquela procissão de dor? Porque não arrancava aquele respirador e atingia um tenketsu pulmonar?

Por medo.

Hinata sentiu desgosto de si mesma. Mesmo diante da promessa de companhia e amor, ela era incapaz de dar um golpe letal em si mesma. Não por uma estúpida vontade de viver, como muitos poderiam ter, mas por _medo_. E se chegasse ao Além e não encontrasse a mãe? Ou pior, e se a encontrasse e ela não a amasse mais?

_Como eu sou patética_.

As lágrimas fluíram novamente. O único conforto que tinha em vida era saber que, no momento de sua morte, estaria novamente nos braços da mãe. Aquela, talvez, fosse a única razão pela qual não ficara doida pelo tratamento que recebia de sua família. Afinal, ela podia não ter aquele estúpido selo na testa, mas era menos considerada que um membro da bunke(13).

Às vezes pensava que até um animal de rua seria melhor tratado por seus familiares do que ela.

Afinal, o que os impedia de darem as costas completamente a ela? Seu _status_ de herdeira. Se não fosse isso, eles jamais a aceitariam como membro da família. Teria sido abandonada há muito tempo. Ou, talvez, eles até mesmo a matassem, para não correr o risco do precioso Byakugan cair em mãos inimigas.

Hinata era uma pessoa de coração aberto, gentil, carinhosa. Cuidava daqueles que amava, mesmo que indiretamente. Esforçava-se para fazê-los sorrir, mesmo que não conseguisse. Mas, naquele momento, ela simplesmente odiou os Hyuuga. De todo o coração.

Por que ela tinha que ser a herdeira? Porque eles tinham que exigir tanto dela? Porque tinham que colocar aquele estúpido selo nas pessoas de mesmo sangue, nas pessoas amadas? Porque tinham que instilar medo na bunke? Porque aquele selo dava o poder de vida e morte sobre outra pessoa?

Que direito eles tinham de decidir se uma pessoa deveria morrer ou não? Que direito eles tinham de decidir se uma pessoa merecia ser engaiolada com um maldito selo? Que direito eles tinham de dizer que ela trazia vergonha ao clã? Que direito eles tinham de decidir que ela não merecia amor e atenção? Que direito eles tinham de ditar sua vida, ou a de qualquer outro Hyuuga, por falar nisso?

Seu corpo estava tomado de uma dor mais emocional do que física naquele momento. Sua respiração estava difícil. Seus olhos insistiam em derramar lágrimas inúteis. Seu coração cavalgava em seu peito como se fosse um cavalo de raça na última corrida de sua vida. O _bip bip_ dos monitores continuava irritando-a. suas mãos e pés recusavam-se a lhe obedecer.

Naquele momento, Hinata decidiu. Ela iria mudar. Ela iria se tornar forte. Ela iria acabar com aquela merda de souke(14) e bunke. Ela iria provar a todos quem ela era.

Ela era Hyuuga Hinata, herdeira de seu clã, kunoichi(15) de Konoha e a ninja mais determinada que já existiu.

Afinal, ela nunca voltava em sua palavra. Aquele era seu jeito ninja de ser.

-x-

**N/A: **Então, essa é uma reflexão da Hinata enquanto está no hospital, se recuperando da luta com o Neji durante os exames chuunin. Acho perfeitamente possível ela pensar nisso, apesar da natureza mais calma e serena dela. Afinal, ela sofre horrores nas mãos dos Hyuuga. Mas, por via das dúvidas, classifico como semi-RA.

Anyway, essa one-shot é dedicada à Sam (hell's garden), que lançou o IV Challenge Gen do fórum Marauder's Map, de onde me veio a inspiração pra essa fic. Não ficou 100% gen, mas mantive as menções ao Naruto apenas ao necessário para que o plot corresse como desejava.

Ah, não tive beta, tive que revisar a fic sozinha, então me desculpem os eventuais erros de português (acho que pelo menos os de digitação eu consertei todos).

**Vocabulário:**

1) _Hai_ – "Sim".**  
**2) _–chan_ – sufixo usado para garotas pequenas ou adolescents, ou quando você quer endereçar uma pessoa próxima/querida.  
3) _Chichi-ue_ – maneira honrosa de se referir ao pai. Literalmente "Honroso Pai".  
4) _Byakugan_ – nome da linhagem sanguínea dos Hyuuga, os famosos olhos que vêem tudo.  
5) _Chuunin Shiken _– "Exame Chuunin", usado para selecionar os ninjas genin que subirão de ranking para chuunin. Realizado a cada seis meses._  
_6) _Nii-san_ – _Onii_ é usado para irmãos mais velhos, mas também pode ser usado pra endereçar primos ou pessoas que você considera irmãos. _Nii_ é a versão curta (sufixo) para onii.  
7) _Jyuuken_ – estilo de luta dos Hyuuga, que usa a palma das mãos pra fechar os tenketsus.  
8) _Tenketsu_ – canais de abertura de chakra, por onde o chakra é liberado para o resto do corpo.  
9) _Sensei_ – comumente usado para se referir a professores, mas seu sentido original é usá-lo para se referir a uma pessoa mais velha que tenha grandes conhecimentos.  
10) _–san_ – Sufixo usado para se referir a uma pessoa desconhecida ou pouco próxima. Denota respeito.  
11) _Chuunin_ – segundo ranking dos ninjas. O mais baixo é genin, e o mais alto é jounin.  
12) _Kami-sama_ – maneira respeitosa de se referir a Deus. (Kami – Deus; sama – sufixo de respeito)  
13) _Bunke_ – família "secundária" dos Hyuuga, aquela que recebe o selo e atua como servos da principal.  
14) _Souke_ – família principal dos Hyuuga, de onde os herdeiros nascem.  
15) _Kunoichi _– ninja do sexo feminino.


End file.
